


Call "Uncle"

by commonlyquixotic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonlyquixotic/pseuds/commonlyquixotic
Summary: Zuko and most of the Gaang are oblivious, Toph is having a blast, and Iroh is just enjoying the whole situation. Or, how the Fire Nation officials gave up on calling Iroh anything other than "Uncle".





	Call "Uncle"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Call “Uncle”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925412) by [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs). 



I've been interested in recording podfics for a couple of years now, but I put it off first because of real life busyness and the lack of a decent microphone, and then my computer died and needed to be replaced. I'm delighted to finally be posting my first podfic. I used to read aloud to my younger brothers on occasion while growing up, and I read aloud to my own kids regularly nowadays, so reading aloud has a lot of good memories for me. Next up I'll be recording a Stargate SG-1 story, and then an Avatar/Stargate crossover. My list of works I would really like to record is probably enough to keep me busy for the next decade, so I expect to keep going with this for the foreseeable future. This is unlikely to slow down my creation of fanmixes at all, since I mostly work on fanmixes while doing housework, but I will probably post either a fanmix or a podfic chapter once a week at least until I catch up to my backlog of fanmixes. 

I chose Call "Uncle" as my first story in part because it is quite short and would allow me to dip my toes into the world of recording podfic, but also because it is a delightful story that is a joy to read aloud, and JaggedCliffs replied to my request for permission to record promptly an with great enthusiasm. If you enjoy this recording, please let me know and also be sure to thank Jagged Cliffs for the excellent story!

 

MP3 Link on Mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/file/g9br8yj1sn80ddz/Call_Uncle_by_Jagged_Cliffs_on_AO3.mp3/file


End file.
